User talk:Lol pie/archive 3
/ b / spam filter I was wondering if it would be possible to have the phrase "/ b /" (without the spaces) removed from the spam filter. It's pretty much impossible to mention their name without the edit being blocked, and there is even a broken redirect, http://cybernations.wikia.com/index.php?title=/b/&redirect=no, which can't be fixed due to the spam filter. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) :Thank you, your help is greatly appreciated. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Constant vandalism Our page, Guru Order, keeps getting vandalized, I have reported the vandalism in the Report Vandalism section. But what more can I do, it's being done from an IP address, not a registered user. Thanks for the assistance. Smokey78 19:08, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Dont delete crap that is important SmallAllianceBloc... that was very important thats like removing all of NOIR,Chestnut,Frostbite wiki pages & everything from there forums to CN Forum topics to me... go to #Bloc on Coldfront IRC MediaWiki:Common.js Is there any way I could get you to add some content from to the MediaWiki:Common.js file here? It's just an extension for the collapsible frames that've already been transcluded. Please let me know, ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) :Nevermind that, didn't work anyway. Although there are some changes that would dramatically improve Template:Title, as can be seen in use at w:c:aericanempire:Template:Title (the sort of things it can do is viewable at w:c:aericanempire:User:Michael_von_Preußen/sandbox). ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) ::And now, you can ignore all of this, as I was able to do it myself ;) ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Refresh? I wondered if you'd know why pages suddenly started to seem to partially reload every few seconds. It's really annoying. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) New Rich Text Editor Do you have a way to disable the new Rich Text Editor in the entire wiki? It's destroying how templates and articles are displayed when you use it to edit. Please see Glakosvia for an example. — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 21:06, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :I agree, it is really awful, as I told Imperial Empire when he asked me about it. As an admin on another wiki, I know that you (as an admin) can have it disabled by submitting a request through , and I implore you to do so. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) ::Thanks for letting me know about this. Just sent them a message about it so hopefully it will be disabled shortly. Lol pie 21:52, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Deleting blog entries Can we (normal registered users) delete blog entries we create, or does it have to be done by administrators only? I created a test blog to see how it works and all, but I can't get rid of it. Could you either delete it for me please, or let me know how I can purge it myself? Cheers -- Imperial Emperor - Talk · My home your recent deletion thanks for deleting my beginning page for my nation.. i am still trying to figure all this out, so i can put my nations info on here. My sister said she will help me, but thanks for deleting that page, this way, when i am ready, she , my sister will help me put it all on at once. John AKA Caron Caronian Republik Deletion request Hello Lol pie, Can you review these deletion requests: * Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion#Deletion requests * Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion#New Candidates * Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion#More requests Thanks. — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 02:05, 19 July 2009 (UTC) The page of Siberian Jay For my friend his nation is Ziperia and his leader is Siberian Jay, it seems the page does not exist but I know it surely does exist cause I created it but for some reason it is gone. I am hoping you can help me find out why and help me restore it if possible, thanks for your time. :The page you seek is right here: Ziperia. What's the problem? ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Copyright request Please see this. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Portal namespace I know there are a few so-called "Portals", but they are operating within the main namespace. Have you considered requesting a Portal namespace be added to the Cyber Nations Wiki? I know you can request one from Wikia (see ). Just wondering, you may want to consider it, as it would help development of more portals, I think. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Vandals Hello Lol pie, Where do we report vandals? — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 20:53, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Pikachurin, see your talk page ;) ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) What links here Hi Lol pie, Can you please add on the sidebar? It's a very useful special page. Thanks! — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 01:35, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :You can't actually do that, the sidebar's only customizable as far down as the "Recent Blog Posts" link, and no dynamic links (for example, ones affecting just the page you're visiting) can be added. The What Links Here link is now moved to the footer of the article. I too think it should be in the sidebar, but that's Wikia's decision. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) ::I never noticed that it was moved to the bottom of the page. Thanks for pointing that out. — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 17:07, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Deletion request Hello Lol pie, Can you review this deletion request? Thanks. — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 22:54, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Siberian Jay and audio files Ziperia is there but I also made a complete separate page for Siberian Jay just the leader, but it seems it doesn't exist but I know it did at one point. I made it myself, please get back to me soon thanks. And also I am having a problem adding audio files the help the wiki pages offer isnt detailed enough so when you can I would appreciate full detailed instructions on how to add them and such, thanks again! :) Request for adminship Hello, Lol pie, I recently submitted a request for adminship, and would appreciate your input on the matter. Thanks, ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) :Thank you very much for your support in this. I hope to be able to assist the wiki to the best of my ability! ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Thanks in advance Stop reverting my page. I can't be bothered to keep updating it. :I don't see the need to keep updating it, if it was left in its long version, it would have more content and therefore be better for the Wiki, at least in my opinion. It's Lol pie's call, though, and yours. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Manual of Style vote Please see Project talk:Style#Proposal, I'd appreciate your vote. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Question I'm pretty sure that AlmightyGrub is the emperor of Polaris, not two former emperors, Electron Sponge and Tygaland. The acting means that emperor is the current emperor. I don't know why you reverted me on the template called . —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:31, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Acting does not mean it's the current emperor, it means the person was standing in when there was no emperor. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Hello :) Thank-you for helping out with my new Alliance page (The Polesotechnic League) -- I am pretty bad at this wiki thing so I managed to put in a few strange categories there (and in Ragequit Imminent... and in Louisaland :p) that should not have been there and I had no idea how to change that. Louisa 20:17, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Deleting Pages Seriously, would you stop deleting my page? I'm not going to get all basement-dweller and make up some nerdy fantastical story about a freakin CYBERNATIONS nation, but would you leave my little page alone? http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Obfuse 14:19, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :He keeps deleting your page because this wiki generally has a policy that, at minimum, nation pages of existing nations should have at the very least an infobox and the nation information from in-game. It's very simple to do this, there's an easy template to help you do that here. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Splinter alliance A note on that page. Under WAPA, DoC and DiCE are both listed as WAPA breakaways. DiCE in fact broke off from Fly (formed through the merger of SUN and DoC). I don't know how you're formatting it, so I'll leave it at that. Marshdonia 19:59, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Page Replacement I pretty much have no idea what I'm doing here, but I was trying to create a disambiguation page for two articles and I seem to have left a trail of redirects instead of one disambiguation page. http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Order_of_the_sword http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/The_Order_of_the_Sword If you would remove one I would be obliged. (I also wanted to move the http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Order_of_the_Sword_(2nd) to a page with a cleaner title, one of the above, which will probably leave another redirect. :( ) Thank-you. --Warmongrel 12:12, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Soft redirects to Wikipedia Hi there, I was just wondering if you might take a look at what I've done with Berlin. It used to be a soft redirect to the Wikipedia page, but I've now changed it to a normal redirect. It essentially keeps it the same - it won't actually redirect off-site using the #REDIRECT tag - but what it does do is delists it as a content article, thus removing it from the article count so it doesn't artificially inflate that value. What would your thoughts be on doing this with the remainder of soft redirects pointing to Wikipedia? I'm going to be going through and pruning all the unnecessary and unused soft redirects anyway, so I figure it'd be a good time to do this, but I wanted to get your take on the situation first. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation RE: Thanks Heh, sorry for stealing your edits ;) I just noticed it hadn't been made yet and decided I might as well. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Recent changes Hey, I don't know if you lurk recent changes or not, but I got the autorefresher to work again, at Cyber Nations Wiki:RecentChanges. Just thought you ought to know. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation \m/ In order to make the wiki seem more encyclopedic, could you please move \m/ . to \m/ (disambiguation)? I tried to do so, but apparently it's blocked by the spam filter. You don't seem to have problems moving it, though, as you moved it to \m/ (1st) already. Thanks! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Thank you again. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Sockpuppets Does this wiki have any policies regarding sockpuppetry, specifically with regards to pages created by sockpuppets and restrictions placed on sockpuppet accounts? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Videos and Images I dont know if much on the imaging problem but I do know that my video along with a few of my friends on our wiki pages dont work and I am curious as to what is going on. :Some images are still not working properly, please provide links so I can forward them to Wikia. Embedding of external videos has been disabled, please convert them using http://www.media-convert.com/ to OGG video format and upload them locally. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation